Someday, Wishy
by InvinciChicken
Summary: Yes, title is confusing. Someone goes off to experience a new life, abandoning her friends and her love. How could she know that through fate she would somehow meet up with him again.


Chicken: Hi. Welcome to my fic. Right. Anyway this is based off the DS version of Animal Crossing, so yeah. This story follows the life of two people, once from the same town, now splitting into different paths. Or are they? Strange twist of fate? Yes it is. Anyway this will be more mature than the actual game, which is why it's rated T. it might even be rated M later. Also, the dialogues are similar but they are purposefully not the same as in the game, so don't bug me about it P. And yes I know the title is confusing. I'm not even sure what it means myself, but it'll probably manifest itself sometime. Other than that, please enjoy. nn

**Someday, Wishy**

"Jumpin' jellyfishes, I've had about enough of this here rain!"

The girl started, her senses numbed after what seemed like hours in the taxi cab. The taxi driver, an old green turtle named Kapp'n, was now addressing her after quite a long time of silence. Of course, that was all in perspective—they had been driving for 5 minutes at the very most.

"Oh… yeah…" she mumbled awkwardly. "Sure…"

This didn't seem to be the answer the driver was expecting, but nevertheless he tried to continue the conversation. "You know, you never told me your name!" he said perkily.

"Amanda. My name's Amanda," she said, still wary. The girl didn't like talking to strangers very much. The turtle grinned breezily back at her.

"Ah, a fine name for a fine lass! Where you off to?"

"The town of Willow."

"Ah?" Kapp'n said, his smile quickly relaxing. "What's Willow got to offer for ye? I always had the impression it was rather quiet for you young'uns!"

"Oh… I'm moving," she replied. "I think I've outgrown my younger years… I'm out for a new journey."

The sea turtle nodded, turning his face back to the road. The wet stretch of asphalt was empty clear to the mountains. Nestled in those mountains, Amanda knew, was the town of Willow. And beyond Willow was the sea. It seemed like the perfect place to move to, surrounded by nature and peace.

And, she had read, by some curious inhabitants.

She was just reaching into her pockets to consult the guide when Kapp'n interrupted her thoughts. Again she was surprised, and the brochure slipped onto the floor.

"Moving, I see!" Kapp'n said, as Amanda chased the guide. "Do ye have enough to get settled?"

She resurfaced, the guide in her hands. "Well… kinda…" she said uneasily. Why was this turtle so curious?

"What? 'Kinda?'" he replied, obviously shocked. "Well… yer a lucky lass, since Tom Nook runs them houses. He'll let ye pay off yer rent as ye like…"

His statement was followed by silence. The constant beat of the windshield wipers and the soft music that flowed from the radio was all that punctuated it. Amanda looked out the window; the mountains had drawn quite near and she could see the small mountain path leading into Willow.

They drove onwards, creeping up the mountain and descending on its other side. At last Kapp'n announced that they were getting near.

"We're here! Even the rain looks like it's lettin' up!" The rain was indeed slowing, giving way to soft drizzle. "…Oh… Why must ye leave?" he lamented loudly. Amanda wondered if he was just joking with her or being serious. "Oh… never mind me! Ye shall go on with yer new life! No, 'tis not tears in my eyes! 'Tis the blustery north wind here!'

The taxi cab rolled to a stop, and Amanda paid Kapp'n gladly. The trip was certainly a strange one, but turtle was such an interesting fellow. She waved as he drove away.

The young girl turned around to look at her whereabouts. She had been dropped off at the town hall in the village of Willow. Sunlight was peeking out over the tops of the rain clouds, and the air smelled very fresh and clean.

As Amanda tidied up her belongings, she reflected back on why she was moving in the first place. She was only about 15 years old, with dark sparkling eyes. Perhaps it was because of her mother. She wasn't a bad mother… just an overprotective one. Amanda touched her hair subconsciously. The awkward looking triangle-shaped haircut was another one of her mother's blunders. She didn't trust the local barber enough to have Amanda get a haircut there, and here were the disastrous results of Mom's scissors.

The night before she had finally made up her mind to leave. She was old enough to experience life by herself, she thought. What better way than to move to a peaceful coastal town? Of course, she didn't tell her mother until the last minute, and even then not face-to-face. She had simply left a letter by her mother's bed. Amanda didn't tell any of her friends, either. The pink-haired girl didn't want to face their comments. She rather regretted it now, though… She was walking out of their lives now. She was going to establish herself in a new life, but in order to do so she would have to get rid of her old. The thought saddened her.

Amanda suddenly shook her head violently. Now was not the time to be reminiscing on the past. There were things to do in this new town, and the first thing she had to do was to find her living place.

She walked briskly up to the door of the town hall and pulled the door open. The innards of the building were rather small, but nicely furnished. There was an empty sort of smell to the air, the kind you'd smell in an office. She was very surprised to see the woman at the counter—not a woman at all. It was a pelican.

"Welcome to Willow!" said the bird, her eyes sweet and beckoning. "You must be Amanda! My name is Pelly."

Amanda came closer. Pelly was about 4 feet tall, short in comparison to Amanda's height of 66 inches. She was snow-white, with cute black button eyes and a well-shaped beak. She walked, talked, and acted much like a human, except for the fact that she was obviously not.

"Yes, I'm Amanda," she said nervously. Talking to Kapp'n had been one thing—he acted crazy. Pelly was so normal, belying her astounding appearance. "I'm moving here," she added.

"Oh, yes! Tom Nook said you'd be coming in. Here's a map of the town. I'm sure you know how to read it. I'll just label your new house for you." She did so. "Well, here you go! Remember, if you have any questions, just come back to the town hall and we'll be happy to help you here."

Amanda thanked the friendly bird and walked out. The skies were beginning to clear even faster, mirroring her mood. She had been so insecure, so frightened at the prospect of moving out on her own. But here she had already become acquainted with two very friendly people. Perhaps her choice wasn't such a bad one after all.

She carefully scanned her new map, spotting her house adjacent to "Nook's Cranny" and "The Able Sister's." Those sounded like shops, but she couldn't be too sure. There was also a neatly labeled house next to her own. She shrugged, folded the map and put it away, and began walking briskly to her new home.


End file.
